


New Beginnings

by Luna_Caduta



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Caduta/pseuds/Luna_Caduta
Summary: Note: My MC’s name is Alanna.Note 2: After reading the first chapter of Bloodbound III, I wanted more from the diamond scene with the person I choose to be close to. I took some of the dialogue because I like it. Hope you enjoyed it…
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 7





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note: My MC’s name is Alanna.
> 
> Note 2: After reading the first chapter of Bloodbound III, I wanted more from the diamond scene with the person I choose to be close to. I took some of the dialogue because I like it. Hope you enjoyed it…

It's only been a few hours since I got out of my coffin… The person I love turned me and I became a vampire. It took my body four days to adjust to the transformation, probably because my abilities as a bloodkeeper. I learned that the government is putting their faith in the remaining council members to alleviate the Manhattan situation.

I also recognize that I have this insatiable thirst and attacked two humans so far. Part of me is filled with regret, but in spite of everything, I am alive, safe and I am here…

I decided to spend my first night as a vampire with the person I love, Kamilah. I haven’t even told her. The simple fact of knowing that I already died once, makes me believe, feel and want to spent my time with her.

She invited me and took me to her apartment. It looks the same as I remember, before chaos reigned in our lives. A bit of normality in the midst of so many changes. ‘Is it safe to be here?’ I asked to break the silence. She looks at me and reassured me, ‘So long as you are with me, you are safe.’ I just smiled, she makes me feel happy, safe and confident.

I felt a heaviness... Exhaustion takes over me, and I sit in the bed. She looks at me and sees my tiredness. I know she is worried. We spent some time in silence absorbing our eventful day. She approaches me and asked: ‘Do you need anything?’ I nodded. ‘I imagine you are full of uncertainty.’ ‘The euphemism…’ I replied without any hesitation. ‘It is normal… Feeling desperate, that indescribable famine, being afraid and feel regret. I felt it when I was turned, I didn’t want to admitted it, at least not in front of him.’ She paused and then added, ‘Do not blame yourself; you will learn to control your urges and thrive.’ ‘I know I will learn; I know it will take some time.’ I said. I have triumph over so many tribulations and have learned so much. This time it won’t be different.

She sits beside me and place her hand on mine. I feel so many sensations from my hand reaching out all of my body. All of the signals from a simple touch. There is something different in me and somewhat enchanting about her. I feel a force pulling me and bringing me to her. ‘This is all new to me, but I am alive, and is all thanks to you.’ I looked into her eyes, feeling as I am reaching the windows of her soul. ‘I’ll be here for you, every step of the way, anything you need.’, she reassures me again. ‘Thanks, Kamilah.’ I smiled at her. I reach her, more intimately and I felt her radiance. All of my senses are irrational at this point. I feel everything… The finesse of her skin as I touch her, her heat, I can feel and smell her fragrance all over my surroundings, perceiving her presence, admiring her beauty and elegance. I can hear and feel her steady heart and breath. It is entrancing. Intoxicating…

She takes me by the chin while our eyes meet. After her face is a few centimeters from mine, I close the distance with a yearning kiss. I can’t resist her. I missed her, all of her. I feel that possessive and endearing force, which I need. She perches on top of me, as we give and takes kisses, adding caresses while we taste each other out.

I explore her silhouette with my hands, leaving a trail of the pressure my nails inflict. ‘Oh my…’ I feel that I can’t contain myself; she ignites every little cell and atom that makes up who I am… All of this just by kissing and embracing me. I just want to explode, and said ‘I want all of you.’ ‘I oblige at you every command.’ She said. I have never felt so much electricity on my body; my libido was through the roof, something extraordinary. She started to touch my skin on top of my clothes. I felt her hands roam and explore my body, and while mine looked for her. I felt my breath, bloodstream and even my pulse speed up.

She smiled at me, and her kisses intensified. ‘Kamilah, I miss you.’ ‘I miss you too, Alanna… Here we are, together. You are mine and I am yours.’ She unzipped carefully and slowly my dress. ‘You are such a tease.’ She looked at me and drop my dress on the floor. She removed her blazer, blouse, her pants without leaving her eyes over me. We both finish stripping. The waiting was killing me. She lay beside me and began with her intensive and fervor kisses. She scrapes my neck with her fang. ‘I want you Alanna, if that’s okay with you?’ ‘Yes!’ I sealed her wish with more kisses, this time my mouth roam to her neck, making a way to her earlobe. I use my tongue and my teeth giving it a slow bite, and kiss her mouth again. She cups my breath in her hands, massaging them. I moan inside her mouth and place my nails in her back. I bite my lip and create a path filled with kisses and bites to her chest. My tongue wanders around her breast savoring them. I look at her, she reaches my hair pulling it. 

She smiles again and said, ‘stay still.’ She puts me face down on the bed and perches on me. She starts kissing my neck, shoulders and my back. I moan uncontrollably, ‘Mmmmm’. She pleasantly buries her hands on my sides. I feel one of her hands grabbing my buttock, and then she reaches the space between my legs. ‘Ahhhhh!’ Certainly, my body didn’t expect that. I can hear my humidity between her hands and my skin while she is rubbing against me. Every cell on my body is concentrating in one spot. Exploding can be compared on what I am feeling. My body can’t whist and her lunges inside me. I reach the peak. This is the biggest and most inexplicable orgasm my body and lives have ever felt.

I smile, but now my energy is only interested in returning the favor. I change my position, and face her. I kissed her more intense than before. I lay her head on the pillow. I bite and suck her tongue. My hands began to feel her whole body, creating a sensory images and recordings of every millimeter of her skin in mine. My mouth follows my hands, I reach her feet. I leave a trail of kisses from her ankles and her amazing calves; my kisses and tongue grasp her inner thighs… She sighed, and I finally connect with her. I start to enjoying her sex. My tongue continues the movements against her skin; suctions and pressures. I reach out with my hand and moved it with rhythm against her. She gasped. I can sense her blood flow speeding up; her voice is drowning the room and me. I am more excited than before. I keep giving her all of me. She reaches the highest point, and after a big moan she looks and find my face. She kisses me. We ended up interlacing our legs and bodies. I give in into exhaustion.

The next day, I woke up to the most perfect vision that my eyes have laid eyes on. To be able to appreciate that expressed pure art canvas that was by my side, was a miracle. I simply smile at her and Kamilah smiled back at me. She kissed my forehead. ‘Good evening.’ I said. ‘Good evening, Alanna.’ ‘Last night was…’ She interrupted me, ‘Wonderful.’ ‘Yes and perfect.’ I said. ‘Alanna, I wanted to tell you something the day I thought I lost you.’ I tried to interrupt her, and she cup a hand on my face. ‘I want you to know, that I love you. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. And if you have me, I want to begin a life and spend the rest of my days with you…’ She looks seriously, and waiting for me. My eyes began to be fill with tears. She is concerned, and asked me, ‘Are you okay? It was not my intention to make you feel bad.’ I interrupt her this time, ‘Yes! I am so happy. Just so you know, all of my days are yours. I love you too.’ I kiss her with all my might and she responded the same.

After that we arrived to the lobby of Raine Corps. I decided to joined the clan of my maker and became part of Clan Sayeed.


End file.
